Professionalism
by dashingthroughtheNO
Summary: Percy Jackson is a doctor currently assigned to the outpatient department, while Annabeth Chase is a phlebotomist in the inpatient department. There's no doubt the doctor likes the phlebotomist, but the phlebotomist rather likes to keep it professional; shenanigans ensue. Dialogue only.


**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan.

* * *

"You what?"

"I got Hazel to swap with you. She'll be working the wards, and you'll be working here in the OPD."

"How—what—is this even approved? You can't do that. We have a monthly schedule we're strictly advised to follow. I need to tell the head medical technologists. If the head pathologist finds out—"

"I already did that."

"Are you—Doctor Jackson—even if you're friends with the head pathologist _and_ the head medical technologists, doesn't mean you can already do anything you want."

"Just ask Hazel. Everything's taken care of."

"Hazel—"

"Don't worry, Annabeth. Percy took care of everything."

"This is ridiculous, Doctor Jackson."

"The way you're making our patient wait is ridiculous."

"I—fine, I'm sorry for waiting, ma'am. Just part of the protocol, can you please state your complete name and age."

"Don't worry dear."

"Thank you, ma'am. Let's move you there to the extraction chair... What are you doing, doctor?"

"Call me Percy, Annabeth. We've known each other since you started here. That was a year ago. And I'm moving the extraction chair so you can do your thing near me."

"It's not work conducive."

"We can communicate easily this way, Annabeth. It _is_ conducive."

"But—"

"Here's her request. She's on her APE. I only need some routine blood works. Thank you."

"Let me just wrap this tourniquet around your arm, alright? It'll be a little tight. I'll palpate now for any veins, okay?"

"Okay."

"Please put your arm under here. It's a vein finder. Your veins are a little too thin, aren't they?"

"They are. I get that a lot."

"Okay, now to turn this off. Let me just clean the site."

"You're friends with Doctor Jackson?"

"Not really."

"He seems to like you."

"What he really likes is bothering me… Okay, the site's been cleaned. Let me just put on a pair of gloves, and we'll be set."

"It doesn't look like that. He seems to be fond of you."

"I'm putting the tourniquet back around your arm, okay? Please take a deep breath… Okay, I just need one more tube filled, and you're done."

"The doctor keeps looking at you. He has that smile."

"He smiles a lot… Alright, we're done. Please apply pressure on this area for a minute or two. Thank you… Now can you please repeat your full name and age? Hm, that sounds about right. Thank you again, ma'am."

"She's done? How are you feeling, ma'am"

"I'm good. Thank you, doctor… When can I get my results?"

"When can she get her results, Annabeth?"

"Since APE comes with a lot of lab tests needed, it'll be later today, or a day before you get the results. Did you already pass your stool and urine specimen?"

"Yes, I did."

"That's good… You can personally get your results here, but if you can't, you can still log in to our website, use the identification account number they had printed on your lab examination receipt, and get your results online."

"Okay. I'll be going then. Thank you… Annabeth, right? Thank you, Doctor Jackson."

"I know you know the TAT for the laboratory tests and the release of laboratory test results."

"Stop frowning, Annabeth. I wanted you to answer her question. I like hearing you talk."

" _Doctor_ , we're in a professional setting. Can we _please_ both be professionals?"

"So, can we be _unprofessional_ outside the hospital, then?"

"Oh my god… You have a patient. Do your wacky things, and stop grinning like that!"

"And you have to stop looking as breathtaking as that…"

"Stop grinning."

"Good morning. How have you been feeling?"

"I feel better now, Doc Percy. I think the medication you've given me is working… although I do feel thirstier these past few days."

"Hmm... That's normal since you're taking diuretics. Mind if I take your blood pressure? It'll only take a while."

"Sure, doctor."

"120/80. That's actually good."

"Really? My chest feels a little off too, like my heart's racing."

"… Okay… It _is_ beating a little fast. Here, can I have your hand… Let me check your pulse rate… 62 beats per minute. Don't worry, ma'am. Are you nervous, or anxious? Were you in a sort of hurry earlier?"

"Uhh, maybe a little."

"There's no need to worry, ma'am. It _should_ be a little high if you did, but with the medication you are on, it is also only normal to have it lower."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Aside from thirst, are you feeling anything else? Are you having headaches? Did you get any rashes? Are you dizzy or having diarrhea?"

"No."

"Okay, good. The thirst may be because of the diuretics you're on. I'll need a little of your blood extracted to check your electrolytes."

"Okay, doctor."

"Annabeth… What's with that frown?"

"Why are you whispering? Hurry up and fill up a request, so I can get on with it."

"Why are _you_ frowning?"

"Your patient's voice annoys me… Why are you smiling? Is there something funny?"

"Are you jealous, Annabeth?"

"Are you a doctor? Fill up the request, and stop grinning."

"Here's her request. She's on chlorothiazide; had a minor case of high blood pressure. I only need blood electrolytes—the basic… You're adorable when you blush."

"You're adorable when you shut up, doctor… Ma'am, can you please sit here?"

"Sure."

"Your complete name and age, please… I'll palpate your veins now… I'll now clean the site, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be extracting blood now."

"That stings."

"I'm sorry, ma'am… Okay, you're done. Apply pressure on this site, and you're ready to go."

"It stung. The phlebotomist who extracted my blood before told me I have very thin veins. Did you have a hard time?"

"Your veins _are_ a little too thin, so I had to go for that vein."

"Couldn't you use the vein finder?"

"It's not working."

"I saw you use it on the patient before me."

"It's no longer working."

"But—"

"Not working."

"Doc Percy—"

"Don't worry, ma'am. Annabeth knew what she was doing. The vein finder suddenly had a faulty wire."

"Just apply pressure on the site for a minute or two, okay? I'm sorry it stung. You're good."

"You can get your results at our receiving window after an hour or two. Make sure you bring them to me today, so I can check if your state of dehydration is due to your diuretics; as of now, drink as plenty of fluids as you can."

"Thank you, Doc Percy. I'll see you later."

"Annabeth Chase, you are adorable when you're jealous."

"Who says I am? With who?... Why are you laughing now?"

"You drove the needle while the site was still wet with alcohol, and at the basilic of all places!"

"I forgot."

"Annabeth, you searched her veins with your needle like you're sewing a too small surgical site."

"Her veins were too thin. I can't palpate a median or a cephalic vein. Besides, basilic veins are not well anchored, doctor."

"You could have used the vein finder."

"It was not working, remember?"

" _Right_ ; I forgot you lied about that, too."

"You helped with the lie, Doctor Jackson."

"I thought we've established you're calling me Percy?"

"I'll think about it."

"That's not nice you know."

"I know; I felt bad."

"So… Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"Can we please just be professionals?"

"Jealous."

"I swear to God, doctor. I will stab you with a 16-gauge needle."

"You won't do that. You value the code of ethics."

"Don't make me forget that I do."

"And you're not jealous?"

"No."

"No _you're_ jealous, or no you're _not_ jealous?"

"Okay, yes! I was jealous! Now go tend your next patient."

"See, being honest feels nice, Annabeth… Next patient please!"

* * *

 **Note:** Everything written here is based on the government-owned hospital I used to work at. It's been some time since I last worked, so I might have gotten a few or too many things incorrect. Feedback for anything I got wrong would be thoroughly appreciated.

APE – annual physical exam

Chlorothiazide – a diuretic that is either used alone or together with other medicines to treat high blood pressure and reduce edema

Diuretic – a substance that increases the body's flow of urine, to get rid of excess salt and water

Gauge – refers to the diameter or thickness of a needle; the smaller the gauge number, the bigger is the needle

* * *

I hope the story wasn't too confusing. Thank you for giving this fic your time. You can conquer today!


End file.
